User blog:Artemis Thorson/Batman Villain Trivia Pieces
This blog contains pieces of trivia about various Batman villains that can be applied to various versions of characters I will create. Inspired by watching patient interviews from Arkham Asylum Joker *The first person Joker ever killed was his former boss, Carl Grissom, after being transformed into the Joker. He killed him after a long confrontation between the two, which included Grissom berating Joker in front of several other thugs, and it ended in Joker putting a bullet in between his eyes. *Joker's full, real name is Jack Steven Napier. Although no one aside from his ex-wife, Sarah, and his former boss, Carl Grissom, know this. Not even Batman or Harley Quinn know for sure, although Batman is fairly certain Jack Napier is his real name. *Shortly after becoming the Joker, he went back to his home with the intention of killing Sarah, but after catching a glimpse of her washing dishes through the window, he proved unable to do it, and fled. *Although Joker's past is widely covered in mystery, in all actuality, he had a very normal childhood. His mother and father loved him very much, got divorced when he was twelve, and he had a dog named Chuckles that died when he was seventeen. He later joined the military, and his father died in a car crash when he was at training. Eventually returning home after being held hostage by his unit's enemies, he suffered from PTSD and found it difficult to relate to his wife, Sarah. Attempting to change his life, Jack tried to follow his dream of becoming a comedian, which didn't work out very well, as after his first performance he was mugged by an audience member. He later found himself as a thug working for Carl Grissom. He was eventually forced to pose as the Red Hood, where he was thrown into a toxic vat of chemicals by the Batman, turning him into the Joker. *Joker believes that Batman is the only person who keeps him sane, and that with no Batman, there is no Joker. *Joker anonymously puts money into Sarah's bank accounts to support his child, whose name he doesn't even know. However, when Sarah got remarried, he robbed her blind. *Joker and Harley Quinn have never had sex. *Joker has never been given one definitive diagnosis. Harley Quinn *The first person Harley ever killed was her boyfriend, Ben Davis, who she saw as a distraction from the Joker. She killed him during sex after breaking a glass cup over his head before grabbing the string on the blinds and suffocating him to death. *Harley Quinn's full real name is Harleen Francis Quinzel. *Harleen is not the first therapist coerced into working for the Joker. He once manipulated psychologist Frank Lucas to brutally attack the guard outside of Joker's cell before going home and committing suicide. *After the first time Joker beat Harley mercilessly, she considered killing herself, briefly reconsidering uprooting her entire life for him. *Although most of Batman's Rogues Gallery despises the Joker, not a single one of them even remotely dislikes Harley. *Whenever Joker sees Harley without makeup on, he'll slap her. He insists it makes her more beautiful. *Harley is a natural brunette. *Harley is one of the five villains Batman has ever been able to work with successfully. The others are Catwoman, Two-Face, Mister Freeze, and Talia al Ghul. *Harley suffers from the most severe case of Stockholm Syndrome the world has ever seen. *Harley has cheated on the Joker multiple times (once with Jason Todd, another time with Poison Ivy), and every time she punishes herself brutally and stays away from him for a week out of shame. Penguin *The first person Penguin ever killed was an unnamed fisherman who attempted to help Penguin when he washed up out of the Gotham River. He pulled a knife from his jacket and slit the man's throat, stealing his sandwich. *Penguin's full real name is Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. *Penguin was one of the five Batman villains to be active in Gotham City before the arrival of the Batman. The others are the Riddler, Black Mask, Victor Zsasz, and the Dollmaker. *Penguin has never been an inmate at Arkham Asylum. *He owns the "Iceberg Lounge" and uses it as a front for his criminal activities. **Joker is banned from the Iceberg Lounge. Batman is on the VIP list. *He constantly acts as an informant for Batman, although he frequently works against him behind his back, which he knows about. *He has good working relationships with both Catwoman and Killer Croc. *He has horrible working relationships with Joker and Two-Face, both of whom have attempted to kill him. *Penguin used to have a working relationship with Commissioner Gordon when he was a detective, but he now hates him passionately and constantly tries to kill him. *Penguin once hired an investigative reporter named Jack Ryder to discover who the Batman was. However, when Ryder went off the radar Penguin assumed he had been killed and decided to drop the investigation. Catwoman *The first person Catwoman ever killed was one of her customers at the Strip Club, who was a regular. His name was Dean Carlo and he enjoyed beating Selina during sex. However, one day she loaded a knife into her underwear and when he was undressing her she grabbed it and quickly slit his throat. *Catwoman's full name is Selina Marian Kyle. *Catwoman is one of the five villains Batman has ever been able to work with successfully. The others are Harley Quinn, Mister Freeze, Talia al Ghul, and Two-Face. *Catwoman only kills when she feels it is necessary. *The only other Batman villains she has ever found tolerable are Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. She has a working relationship with the Penguin, but she finds him annoying. *Catwoman's best friend is Holly Robinson, who she views as a little sister. *Catwoman's two primary weapons are her whip and a knife. *Selina Kyle is the love of Batman's life. She once had a pregnancy scare after a night with Batman, but it was proved to be a false positive. *Selina is a natural blonde, but she dyes her hair black. *Selina often works as an antihero. Riddler *The first person Riddler ever killed was Officer Tom Dougherty, who was dating Kristen Cringle, the love of Riddler's life. He ambushed Tom on his way to his and Kristen's apartment when he was intoxicated and planning on beating her again. Tom threatens Edward when he discovers that he has feelings for Kristen and attacks him, only resulting in being stabbed in the stomach multiple times. Killing Dougherty was the most alive Edward had felt in years. *Riddler's full real name is Edward Scott Nashton. He later legally changed it to Edward Scott Nygma. *Riddler was one of the five Batman villains to be active in Gotham City before the arrival of the Batman. The others are the Penguin, Black Mask, Zsasz, and the Dollmaker. *Riddler has a subconscious desire to fail, which is the reason he leaves riddles for Batman. *After originally becoming the Riddler, he was psychologically fixed on Detective James Gordon, although his obsession later shifted to the Batman. *Riddler was the only Batman villain to be a member of the original incarnation of the Injustice League. *Riddler has a list of 50 people who could possibly be the Batman. Bruce Wayne is #4 on the list. *At one point, Riddler had feelings for Harley Quinn. *After becoming the Riddler, the first thing he did was kidnap and torture Kristen Cringle, before she was rescued by the GCPD. He still sometimes looks into what she is doing. *Riddler always tries his best to avoid physical confrontation with Batman. Two-Face *The first person Two-Face ever killed was a thug working for Carmine Falcone named Dan Vaughn. This was before he was scarred and "Bad Harve" took over, making him go out and fight thugs. That same night, he had a violent confrontation with the Penguin, where he attempted to kill him in the middle of the Iceberg Lounge. *Two-Face's full name is Harvey Robert Dent. *Harvey Dent was Bruce Wayne's best friend before being scarred by Falcone's men while on trial. *He once had sex with Selina Kyle at her workplace. *Two-Face believes himself to be the embodiment of Order and Chaos, considering himself the scale, and his coin the weight. *Whenever Two-Face buys a new suit, he partially burns the upper left shoulder of it to match his face. *He finds no pleasure in killing people, but he does what he believes fate is telling him to do. *Two-Face is one of the five villains Batman has ever been capable of successfully working with, this was due to his personality disorder. The others were Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Mister Freeze, and Talia al Ghul. Killer Croc *The first person Killer Croc ever killed was his handler, Jake Stanford, after breaking out of his containment unit in the government facility that turned him into Killer Croc. After breaking out, he cut through Stanford like paper, ripping him completely in half in a psychotic frenzy. *Croc's full real name is Waylon Harold Jones. *After becoming Killer Croc, he no longer has cancer. *Before being diagnosed with cancer, his win-loss ratio as a boxer was 28:35. *He actually does not eat people. It is just an urban myth, although he enjoys enforcing the myth. *Croc is a big fan of heavy metal music. *Since becoming Killer Croc he only consumes meat, either cooked or live animals, and cake. *Croc hates using guns and prefers do to dirty work with his hands. *Killer Croc has a good working relationship with the Penguin. He is on the VIP List at the Iceberg Lounge alongside Batman. *Croc is continuing to grow, and it seems as if his full potential is not yet reached. *Croc once attempted to kill Scarecrow, which later resulted in Scarecrow's men kidnapping and torturing Croc for weeks. Once he was rescued by Batman, he spent an entire month, each day massacring Scarecrow's men. *Croc personally believes he could hold his own against Superman. When asked about Wonder Woman, he says he doesn't hit girls. Ra's al Ghul *The first person Ra's al Ghul ever killed was a businessman from Gotham City named Henry Knight. He had been poisoning Gotham's water supply and was kidnapped by Ra's' mentor. He was forced to kneel in front of Ra's as he chopped his head clean off with a sword. *Ra's al Ghul's full real name is Joaquin Daniel Khan. Ra's al Ghul is a title passed down by the leader of the League of Assassins. *Ra's al Ghul has been alive since 1789. *The only person Ra's has ever given access to the Lazarus Pits is Bruce Wayne. Jason Todd does not apply, as his corpse was dropped into the pit, while Ra's gave it to Bruce to heal his wounds after their first battle. *Ra's once attempted to kill Black Mask, but his body guards allowed Sionis to escape, although he was later forced to get knew body guards. *Alongside Batman, Ra's also trained Deathstroke and Bane. *Ra's says the only man he has ever respected more than Batman was his mentor, the previous Ra's al Ghul. *Ra's has had seven child, his first six had all been killed, but his seventh, Talia, has proven to be a skilled warrior. *He once posed as the Batman and killed thugs to attempt to smear Batman's public image. Talia al Ghul *The first person Talia ever killed was an assassin hired to kill Ra's al Ghul. His name was Connor Black, and Talia was watching her father beat him mercilessly. When the two of them made eye contact, Ra's grinned and threw Talia his sword and ordered her to behead Black. She did as she was told and earned a hug from her father. She was six years old. *Talia's full real name is Talia Zelda Raatko. The name "Talia al Ghul" is used simply because of her father's title. *Talia has always been denied access to the Lazarus Pits, even when she almost bled out from wounds inflicted by Deathstroke. *Talia has been in love with Bruce Wayne since the moment she saw him. She once attempted to impregnate herself by molesting him, but it was a failed attempt. *She has attempted to kill Catwoman to win Bruce's affections. That same night Bruce and Selina had sex. *Talia resents her father and has anonymously hired assassins to kill him three times. *Talia is one of the five villains Batman has ever successfully worked with. The others were Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Catwoman, and Mister Freeze. Bane *The first person Bane ever killed was an inmate at Pena Dura. He was the big dog in the prison and all the other prisoners feared him. His name was Lito Angela and was killed by a fourteen-year-old Bane. Bane bumped into him and refused to apologize, which resulted in a fight, and Bane used skills taught to him by another inmate to rip out Lito's throat. *Bane's full real name is unknown by most, but it is secretly Antonio Miguel Carlton. His mother died in Pena Dura after giving birth to him and the only person she told was another inmate, who was killed when Bane was two. Not even he knows his real name. *Bane is obsessed with besting the Batman in every way possible before killing him. *Bane refuses to tell anyone that Bruce Wayne is Batman. *When he was a member of the League of Assassins, his name translated into simply just "Bane". *He has an addiction to Venom, a drug that he smuggled into Gotham during his first trip there. He had never planned on even using it and only did as a last resort when the GCPD found him, beginning his addiction. *Bane once saved a couple with a child from a mugger and told them to tell the police Batman saved them. *Bane loves mayonnaise, and puts it on almost everything. *Bane has very neutral relationships with most of the other villains in Gotham City. The only one he cannot stand is the Joker. *Bane was born underwater. Deathstroke *The first person Deathstroke ever killed was his best friend, Billy Wintergreen. The two of them had been on a mission on Lian Yu to kill Edward Fyers and save Yao Fei, but Billy betrayed him, forcing Slade to shoot him in the throat. Slade then completed the mission on his own and used one of Fyers' own planes to leave the island with Yao Fei. *Deathstroke's full name is Slade Joseph Wilson. *Slade lost his eye from a confrontation with his wife, Jules. They were both drunk and fighting, like always, before he made a comment about her parents, which caused her to grab the kitchen knife and stab Slade in the eye. *When he was a member of the League of Assassins, his name roughly translated into "Terminator". *Slade doesn't hold a grudge against Batman, and only attempts to kill him when there is a price on his head. Eventually, his opinion changes and he begins to hate Batman, but he still refuses to kill him out of honor. *Slade has three children, Grant, Joseph, and Rose. Grant was killed when he was eighteen by one of Slade's enemies, Joseph is in a psychiatric hospital after he rendered himself mute, and Rose lives a normal life in Britain. *Although they never interacted, Deathstroke and Batman were members of the League of Assassins at the same time. *He once had a relationship with Talia al Ghul and was "destined" to become Ra's al Ghul's successor before betraying the League. *He has a strained relationship with fellow assassin, Deadshot. He is always very condescending when the two interact, but he does respect Deadshot. Clayface *The first person Clayface ever killed was his makeup artist, Claire White, who he had been sleeping with. After just recently acquiring his powers and showing up to work in an equivalent state to being drunk, Claire was attempting to put on his makeup, but his powers always made it disappear, which annoyed her. When she was arguing with Matt about it, he got stressed and accidentally made his arm burst into clay and attach her to the wall, and he made no effort to remove it, which suffocated her. *Clayface's full real name is Matthew Grant Hagen. *He was once engaged to marry actress Jennifer Nocturne. *He named himself after the villain in his last movie, Clayface. *He is one of the few Gotham villains to not hate the Joker. *One of his favorite forms to assume is the Batman, as he views him as a very intriguing character to play. *Clayface no longer requires sustenance to survive, so he does not eat or drink. *He was rejected from the Suicide Squad for the simple reason of being able to remove his explosive implant. *The name of the first character Matt played was Basil Karlo, a jock in High School who was a supporting character in a soap opera. Poison Ivy *The first person Poison Ivy ever killed by Dr. Jason Woodrue, a scientist who worked for Stagg Industries and used plants as his test subjects. Ivy was on her way to kill Simon Stagg for turning her into what she was, but when she passed Jason's office, she found it impossible to leave those plants in danger. She used the very vine he was experimenting on to suffocate him with. *Poison Ivy's full real name is Pamela Lillian Isley. *Before becoming Poison Ivy, she worked at a flower shop and was an environmental activist protesting against Stagg Industries. *The only two people Ivy has ever had sex with are her college boyfriend, Darryl, and Harley Quinn. *Harley is the only human Ivy cares for, although she finds Catwoman tolerable. *She does not hate Bruce Wayne, because of his activism in campaigning to save Earth, but she despises Batman. *Poison Ivy once attempted to kill Jason Todd, but found herself unable to kill such a young child. This was very early on in her career as Poison Ivy as well as Jason's career as Robin. Scarecrow *The first person Scarecrow ever killed was his father, Gerald Crane. Gerald kept injecting Jonathan with the first version of Fear Serum, eventually leading to Jonathan shoving his father in fear, pushing him into a mirror, which caused him to fall and break his neck. Jonathan was seventeen and spent the next year in an orphanage. *Scarecrow's full real name is Jonathan Everett Crane. *Before becoming Scarecrow he enjoyed punishing prisoners at Blackgate with his new and improved fear serum. *During his early days as Scarecrow he enjoyed using a scythe as his main weapon, but he has since changed to needles attached to his fingers and does his best to avoid physical confrontation. *Whenever therapists at Arkham interview him, he treats them like the patient. *Scarecrow is personally fascinated with the Flash, believing he must be "running from his problems". *The only thing Scarecrow is afraid of is the Batman. Mister Freeze *The first person Mister Freeze ever killed was Ferris Boyle, the CEO of GothCorp who cut funding for Freeze's research to save his wife. After becoming Mister Freeze he broke into GothCorp and froze Ferris solid before violently shoving the block of ice at the window, which broke and sent him falling down several stories until he crashed onto the ground. *Mister Freeze's full name is Victor Michael Fries. *Victor dislikes killing and tries his best to avoid it. The only person he ever wanted to kill was Ferris Boyle. *Mister Freeze is one of the five villains Batman has ever successfully worked with. The others were Talia al Ghul, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and Catwoman. *Mister Freeze once got on his knees and begged Ra's al Ghul to use a Lazarus Pit on Nora, only to be met with Ra's breaking his helmet just to slap him. *Victor Fries once dreamed of winning a Nobel Prize. *He always believed that Nora was smarter than him and thinks that if their roles were reversed, she would have saved him by now. *As a kid Victor always hated putting ice in his drinks. *He is one of the few Batman villains who has never visited the Iceberg Lounge. This may be because he despises the Penguin. Firefly *The first person Firefly ever killed was a bully named Darrius Holliday. Garfield was eleven and Darrius was a fourteen-year-old who constantly picked on him. One day, Darrius ambushed him in an alleyway, but Garfield grabbed a loose metal pipe and hit Darrius across the face with it, breaking his neck. It would be over a decade before Garfield would kill again as Firefly. *Firefly's full real name is Garfield Zachary Lynns. *He originally didn't mind Batman, but after he constantly got in the way of Firefly's big scores, he began hating him. *He was a member of the original incarnation of the Suicide Squad, alongside Deadshot. *Firefly was a big believer in Atlantis and aliens before they both became cultural norms. *He has hated religion since he was a little kid, as his mother was raped by a priest. Man-Bat *The first person Man-Bat ever killed was a Wayne Industries security guard named Michael Wagner, who came to Langstrom's office to check on him, as he hadn't clocked out in two days. When Man-Bat saw him, he pounced and ripped Wagner to shreds. *Man-Bat's real full name is Kirk Alexander Langstrom. *When Kirk was in High School he got an F in his sign language class. He would later begin to go deaf. *Man-Bat only eats mice and rats. Langstrom has occasionally gotten a craving for one in human form, but always stops himself. *When he first became Man-Bat, for about a week the media believed him to be Batman taking a new approach. *He was once confused for Dracula by a cult. *At first, Langstrom wanted to find a way to control Man-Bat, but he eventually grew obsessed with only wanting to be Man-Bat. Black Mask *The first person Black Mask ever killed was one of his father's employees named William Carver. He had failed to stop the GCPD from busting a drug transport, so Roman's father handed him a gun and advised him to aim right at William's heart as he was held in place by other men. Roman got him directly in the heart, killing him almost instantly, covering Roman in his blood. Roman was fifteen at the time. He had brutally beaten other men before then, but Carver was his first kill. *Black Mask's full real name is Roman Thomas Sionis. *Creating the Sionis Steel Mill was his idea when he was seventeen. *He inherited his family's business when he was nineteen. *Once Roman took over, he took his family out of the war with the Falcone and Maroni families. He then made them top dog, while everyone else competed to be #2. *Black Mask was one of the five villains active in Gotham City before Batman's arrival. The others are the Penguin, Riddler, Victor Zsasz, and the Dollmaker. *He was the one who turned Commissioner Gillian Loeb dirty. *No one before him ever used a Black Mask to intimidate enemies. He would later live to regret this decision as the Joker welded it to his head. Deadshot *The first person Deadshot ever killed was a little boy who was serving as a soldier in Afghanistan. He was the first of Lawton's 92 confirmed kills from his time in the army. *Deadshot's full real name is Floyd William Lawton. *The only person Deadshot has ever failed to kill is Batman. *He once turned down an offer to assassinate Superman, which was anonymously offered to him by Lex Luthor under the name "Mockingbird". *Deadshot was a member of the original incarnation of the Suicide Squad, alongside Firefly. He has since been a part of various different incarnations alongside Poison Ivy, Bane, Black Spider, and Harley Quinn, all at different times. *When first acting as Deadshot, he was HYVE's primary assassin, only killing for them. He eventually broke free and started acting on his own. Hugo Strange *The first person Hugo Strange ever killed was an inmate at Blackgate named Hank Blue. During an interview with Hank, he applied pressure at a certain point in his wrist that created an air pocket that made its way to his heart and killed him. Strange did it as a way of testing endurance. He later claimed Blue had a heart attack. *Hugo's real full name is Hugo Cornelius Strange. *Hugo Strange owns an imitation Batman suit and often puts it on and sobs, because he knows he'll never be worthy of succeeding the Batman. *At one point he believed he would succeed Ra's al Ghul. *When he worked at Blackgate, he mentored Harley Quinn. Unbeknownst to anyone, his insanity in turn affected her judgment when she first met the Joker. Zsasz *The first person Zsasz ever killed was his elementary school crush, Jessica Crawley. After he had gone insane, he tracked her down and stalked her for a week before skinning her alive, making the first tally mark on his arm. He later sent her flesh to her parents. *Victor's full name is Victor Peter Zsasz. *Victor saves a tally mark on his forehead for the Batman. *He once attempted to kill Black Mask for Carmine Falcone, but he got away. He is one of the very few people Zsasz has ever failed to kill. *Zsasz enjoys classical music. Dollmaker *The first person Dollmaker ever killed was his High School crush, Anna Bartley. He kidnapped her and gave her a tour around his new lair, thinking that she would enjoy it, but when she was horrified, he knocked her unconscious and filled her throat with cement, making her his first doll. *Dollmaker's full real name is Barton Carl Mathis. *His father attempted to force cannibalism on him, but he never gave in. *Dollmaker is one of the five villains who were active in Gotham before Batman's arrival. The others were Black Mask, Penguin, Riddler, and Zsasz. *He was originally arrested by Harvey Bullock. *He was one of Arkham Asylum's first inmates. Black Spider *The first person Black Spider ever killed was his first employer, Giancarlo Douglas. He was hired to steal a small bag of marijuana from someone who stole it from Douglas, and Eric didn't think much of it. When he brought it back to Douglas, he opened the bag to find the gun that Douglas used to kill Eric's father. Enraged, Eric used it to kill Douglas. This was the last time he would ever use a gun. *Black Spider's full real name is Eric Joseph Needham. *Eric worked as an unnamed assassin wearing a makeshift black suit for four years before being hired by Checkmate and being turned into the Black Spider. *Black Spider is one of the few Batman villains who holds no grudge against him. He doesn't even consider himself a member of Batman's Rogues Gallery. *He has been at odds with Nightwing more times than with Batman. *He is a frequent member of the Suicide Squad. Category:Blog posts